Happy Birthday
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: A oneshot written for my bestest friend Melly's birthday! :D Happy birthday buddy! CM Punk/OC


**A/N: This is a oneshot written for my best friend Melly, because it's her birthday today! :D So all of you wish her a happy birthday if you review! :D Punk goes to the WWE and Melly goes to herself. Happy birthday buddy! :D**

**Birthday Girl**

Today was a big day, CM Punk reflected as he sat up in bed. Bright early morning sunlight streamed through the flowy curtains that covered the huge floor-to-ceiling window to his right, and he blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. A glance at the clock on the nightstand told him that it was 11 am, and he winced. He hadn't meant to sleep in so late. He had things to do.

Hopping out of bed, he padded into the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped off his sweatpants, then hopped in. He scrubbed his dark hair thoroughly, wanting to be nice and clean. When he got out and he dried off, then dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white button-up shirt. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before snatching up his car keys and heading out the door.

When he pulled up to his girlfriend Mel's house, he did another quick check of his reflection in the visor mirror before getting out of the car. He strolled casually up to Mel's front door and rang her doorbell, feeling as nervous as he did when he came here a year and a half ago to pick her up for their first date.

He didn't have to wait too long. Mel opened the door about a minute later, her hazel eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Hi Punk!"

"Hey baby," Punk said with a smile. "You look beautiful." It was true; Mel looked stunning in a white sundress that hung down to just above her knees. Her straightened brown hair was pulled up into a cute ponytail, and she seemed to radiate happiness.

She beamed at that. "Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself."

"I dressed up," he said with a grin. "It's a special occasion, you know."  
Mel giggled. "Yes, I know. It's my birthday!"

Punk smiled and pulled her close, giving her a tight hug and ruffling her hair affectionately. He loved it when she laughed; it was a musical sound to him, and it made his heart beat faster. Whenever she was happy, he was happy. She was the only thing that counted.

Mel stepped out of the house and locked the front door behind her, and then she walked hand-in-hand with Punk to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her inside, and then he closed the door and went around to the driver's side. He got in and pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"So where are we going, baby?" Mel asked, swinging her feet. She was so short that they didn't touch the floor of the car, but where most people would have complained about their height, Mel embraced it. She loved the fact that she was so short; she thought that it was one of the things that made her so adorable.

"I made us reservations at a really nice restaurant," Punk replied. He was driving with only one hand because she was holding his other one, but he didn't mind.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and he went inside with her. They were shown to their table and he was quick to pull her chair out for her. Mel smiled happily and sat down. He always pulled her chair out for her whenever they went somewhere to eat, whether it be an expensive restaurant like the one they were in now, or a McDonald's.

Punk sat down across from her, and the two of them ordered their food. They made small talk while they waited, and held hands across the table. When their food came, they ate in comfortable silence.

After their dessert of vanilla ice cream smothered in hot fudge, Mel put down her spoon and looked up at her boyfriend with excitement sparkling in her hazel eyes. "So what's my present?" she asked happily.

Punk shifted nervously in his seat. He had been planning this moment all day, but now that it was actually here he felt like he was going to be sick. He took a deep steadying breath and reached into the back pocket of his jeans. His fingers closed around a small square object, and he pulled it out slowly. He stood up and walked around the table, Mel watching him curiously. It was obvious that she had no idea what he was doing, which was good.

When he was right next to her chair, he locked eyes with her and slowly sank down onto one knee.

Mel gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She had figured out what was happening, but it was all made real when he opened the velvet box that he held out to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Baby," he began, emotion filling his voice. "When I first met you a year and a half ago, I knew that you were the one for me. You were so full of life and so happy. Your happiness rubs off on me even when I've had a horrible day, and having you in my life is a gift that I cherish every day. I love you more than life itself and I want to be with you forever. Melissa Ann Ryder, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Mel nodded tearfully. "Yes," she managed to choke out.

Punk's face lit up with happiness, and he slid the ring onto her finger. Mel looked at it for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Best birthday present ever," she mumbled against his lips.


End file.
